Bésame
by Alex Cheshire
Summary: "Claramente puedo escuchar como entras a la casa torpemente pues estas ocupado besando a alguien, el ruido del sillón mientras te recuestas junto a esa persona resuena en mi oído como un disparo, dejándome caer en el piso como una perdedora no me atrevo a gritar y me quedo inmóvil conteniendo el llanto"


Cuando la noche llega y tú no estás junto a mí, me hundo en un espiral de angustia y soledad, recostada en aquella inmensa cama, la única testigo de nuestras tantas hazañas, de todas las lágrimas, de aquellos tormentos que parecen no tener fin y de la historia que hemos compartido.

Depender de tus besos y de tu esencia a toda hora no es la cosa más reconfortante de mi vida, sentir que si no estás me ahogo, además del hecho de que me obsesione por ser en lo único en lo que pienses. Al menos puedo decirte que aquella obsesión empezó por un sincero amor, una profunda admiración, algo que mi descontrolado corazón no planeo hacia ti, hacia lo que quería que fueras y lo que nunca lograras ser.

Tumbada ahí mirando al viejo techo me sumo en mis pensamientos, ruedo dentro de la cama y me arropo entre las sabanas:

-"¿Con quién estas? ¿Cuándo vas a volver? ¿Pensaras en mi tanto como yo lo hago?"- mi corazón comienza a inquietarse por el miedo de que no vuelvas a mi.

Me levanto pesarosa de mi cama y lentamente camino en dirección hacia mi espejo de cuerpo completo, mirándome con detenimiento no tengo muchas cosas que ofrecer, mi cuerpo cubierto solo con una camisa blanca tuya y mi ropa interior muestra mi falta de figura, mi cara con ojeras por estar despierta esperándote hasta altas horas de la noche con la esperanza de verte ahí en el umbral de mi puerta mirándome con aquellos ojos rojos de cazador que tanto me matan, mi cabello largo y rubio revuelto que te encanta tocar mientras estamos recostados juntos, aun así no lo entiendo, ¿qué te vuelve tan loco de mí?

El último recuerdo que tengo de ti aún permanece como un tatuaje en mi cuello, hiciste un pequeño camino desde mi clavícula hasta mi cien de suaves besos, que pronto se convirtieron en mordidas, mordidas que perforaron mi piel dejando un camino de pequeñas heridas.

Justo ahora son las 3:16am y como siempre espero por ti, siento que cada vez que te vas, llevas en ti un pedazo de mí que solo recupero teniéndote cerca.

Escucho como se mueve la cerradura de la puerta principal para darte paso a la casa, claramente puedo escuchar como entras a la casa torpemente pues estas ocupado besando a alguien, el ruido del sillón mientras te recuestas junto a esa persona resuena en mi oído como un disparo, dejándome caer en el piso como una perdedora no me atrevo a gritar y me quedo inmóvil conteniendo el llanto, mientras mi cabello cae sobre mi rostro escondiendo toda la frustración de ese momento.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Escuchar todo el espectáculo me ha hecho sentir más que infeliz, durante todo ese espacio de tiempo me mantuve en el piso, no era como que la cadena que tenía en mi pie izquierdo me dejara ir más lejos.

Escucho a alguien bajando las escaleras, abriendo el candado de la reja para dar paso a un largo corredor donde al final, la perilla de la habitación donde estoy encerrada comienza a girar, aun no me atrevo a levantar la mirada, entras de una forma tan tranquila, completamente casual contemplándome en el piso, te incas muy cerca de mí y con tu mano tomas mi barbilla haciéndome mirarte directamente:

-¿Me extrañaste?- sin poder negar el escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo me aferro a tu persona sin decir palabra alguna, tenías tu camisa desabotonada y algunos rasguños en tu cuello y tu abdomen, el cabello estaba desordenado tan perfectamente que me dan ganas de golpearte.

Siento como me levantas en tus brazos y me llevas a la cama, tienes un aroma mezclado con perfume de mujer y tu usual colonia junto con cigarrillos, lentamente y con sumo cuidado, como si fuera yo una muñeca de porcelana, me dejas en la cama y subes conmigo, después de algunos segundo compartimos un apasionado beso.

-Bésame, bésame mucho, que tengo miedo a tenerte y perderte después- murmullo en tu oído mientras me pierdo contigo en las sabanas bañada en caricias.

* * *

 **Corto, lo sé. Enfermo, probablemente... ¿Linda manera de empezar el año eh? Resultado de escuchar Besame Mucho con algo de depresión encima ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Los reviews alimentan la inspiración de los pobres seudo escritores de internet como yo.**


End file.
